The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve actuating device.
The opening and the closing of a modern valve are brought about electrically. The modern valve is generally provided with a deceleration mechanism comprising a set of worm rod and decelerating gear. Such a deceleration mechanism as mentioned above is defective in design in that it is energy inefficient, and that it is inefficient in the transmission of motion, due to the fact that the worm rod and the gear make use of the sliding friction to attain the transmission.